EP-2,411,239 describes such an interior assembly. In order to deploy the flap, it is first necessary to place the cover in its open position, then to grasp the flap and pull it so that it deploys in a telescoping manner.
Such a procedure thus requires several separate operations, and may be relatively difficult to implement when the user only has one available hand.